


escalation

by derireo



Series: push and pull [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: DOMDOMDOM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Frottage, Mild Sexual Content, No Plot/Plotless, Self-Indulgent, i-i think i love him, just a lil, sylvain aint no bussy, uh there's brat calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derireo/pseuds/derireo
Summary: uh i wished we had more flirtatious choices when it came to sylvain because i love seeming him flustered.based on the ending of their b-support, but post time-skip! so basically adult sylvain, ok, i was possessed when i wrote this.





	escalation

he wasn't _that_ serious when he told byleth she was a spoiled brat for not going through the hardships of having a crest; and such an important one at that, but it was in the heat of the moment! maybe he had gotten a little carried away with his emotions and despised the fact that the woman had the luxury of ignorance in her hand while he himself had to deal with girl after girl throwing themselves at his body.

okay, he might've been a little serious.

it's also hard to believe that while sylvain and his friends were busy fighting a war for 5 years, this very same woman was asleep for that exact duration. it kind of pissed him off that she's been getting away with not having to suffer any consequences, innocent or not, while him and everyone else were trying their hardest to save their own necks. he can't bring himself to hate her because she's just such a sweet darling, but sometimes he wished some higher being would just give her a run for her money.

"..maybe i'll collect the debt." sylvain mumbled callously, and received a pleasant surprise in return when he noticed byleth's facial expression shift to something akin to surprise. the woman's lips were parted, and her doe eyes were unblinking as she gazed at the young man who was staring right back at her, his own mouth twitching into a frown.

something flickered in the depth of byleth's eyes then, and sylvain's breath caught in his throat when his gaze flickered to her mouth; it was slowly curling into a salacious smile. a devilish and awfully pretty smile.

sylvain could only gulp when he redirected his attention back to his professor's eyes and felt his face flush when he saw the way she was looking at him. and all of a sudden, she's taking light steps towards him with that smile still on her face, her eyes glittering with amusement as the man responded by taking a step back to keep her away from invading his personal space.

"spoiled brat, huh?" she mused under her breath and continued to corner sylvain until he was trapped against a broken down pillar, his armour clattering against it. although their height difference was quite big, byleth's aura was still _very_ threatening, and sylvain had no idea how he was going to get out of this situation. he leaned his head back as he tried to shoot his former professor a smile while she leaned up to him, her eyes piercing and happy.

"i-it was a joke.. don't take me too seriously, professor! i'm just.." he trailed off uneasily, his eyes doing their best to avoid looking at byleth's face as she continued to peer at his face closely. sylvain's gloved hands were raised up in surrender, but byleth paid them no mind as the smile returned to her face, her eyelashes batting prettily against the curve of her cheekbones.

she lifted a hand and trailed it along the ridges of sylvain's armour, up and up, until she reached the top that exposed just the right amount of skin. she turned her hand so that her palm was facing up, and dragged the tip of her index finger up the length of the man's throat, causing sylvain to tilt his head back again in anxiousness, his breath a weak staccato once the woman's finger tickled the spot under his chin.

then suddenly, he's being pulled down to byleth's height, with her hand gripping the sea foam green fabric of his shirt that was peeking out from his armour while her free hand cradled his sharp jaw in her palm, their noses barely brushing as the woman kept him close.

"it didn't seem like you were joking, sylvain. you must really hate me." she cooed, and she flashed her teeth at the man who wasn't afraid to admit that this new side of his beloved professor was starting to make him hot under the collar. byleth could only smile fondly when sylvain couldn't form any words to speak, and instead brushed her thumb against his warm cheek.

"i don't.." he whispered weakly, his pupils dilating as he just barely felt the slight brush of her lips against his mouth.

sylvain can't tell if he's being blessed or cursed by the goddess right now with the way byleth's pressing her body against him, and he's disappointed that he let himself be swayed by such carnal desires. just a few moments ago he was venting about crests and how byleth should pay for all the hardships she didn't have to endure, and now he's melting under her light touch and the way she's looking at him; as if she was going to eat him up.

she laughed under her breath when she met his dazed gaze, "since you think i'm a spoiled brat, why don't you spoil me a little more instead, hm?" she tilted her head out of the way when she saw how sylvain's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned in instinctively. she bit back a smile when the young man blinked his eyes open when his lips didn't come close to touching hers, and instead opted for ducking his head into the crook of byleth's neck, his mouth latching onto the delicious thrumming of her pulse.

sylvain's knees nearly buckled at the sound of byleth's gasp, and he let his gloved hands find a home on the woman's waist to ground himself, the tip of his tongue trailing along the expanse of her neck as he pulled byleth impossibly closer to his chest, her figure strong, but soft in all the right places under his hands.

"you wanna be spoiled?" he murmured hotly against her skin, his mouth still sponging wet kisses along her throat as byleth tangled her fingers in sylvain's hair, his hand's sliding down her body to grip at her lovely thighs, hoisting her up against his hips with ease as he leaned back against the pillar, humming in approval when she wrapped her legs around his waist in response, "oh, i'll spoil you alright." he grinned crookedly and gave a sharp bite to the base of her neck, relishing in the way his professor arches against him when he does.

"i'm gonna fuck you real nice, professor." he sang and let the flat of his tongue drag across the column of her throat just to feel her shiver against his body, "gonna spoil you just enough 'til those pretty eyes of yours are leaking with tears and you're begging for me to cum inside you over and over again. that's what you want right?" he cooed happily as the roles have switched, and byleth's staring at him with her eyes already glassy, "or maybe you wanna ride my face? sit on your throne like a pretty princess should, right?"

sylvain's pupils were positively dilated now as he looked up at byleth's blushing face, her body squirming against him as he kept her close to him with his fingers digging themselves into the flesh of her tight-clad thighs, "i'm gonna make sure you get spoiled tonight, you little brat." he murmured against her jaw as he pushed himself off against the pillar and began heading towards his room with byleth still clinging onto him; not caring whoever saw the both of them in such a compromising position.

quickly, he barged into his room and locked the door before clambering onto his bed with byleth still wrapped around him, positioning himself so that he was sitting against the headboard with his professor straddling his lap, her knees on either side of hips. sylvain nearly thanked the goddess that he didn't have armour that went over his crotch, and cursed when he felt the weight of byleth in his lap, his erection throbbing at the contact.

he slapped away the wandering hands that travelled to his pants and twisted byleth around in his lap so that she wasn't facing him anymore, and immediately slipped off his gloves, wrapping a large hand around byleth's wrists and pulling his hands behind her back, her rear a snug fit against his clothed cock as he tugged her hands until her arch backed lazily.

"but you're gonna have to earn your reward, brat."

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is derireo.tumblr.com !


End file.
